Killer Kitty
Summary Mr. Black had created another half feline-human hybrid and it is heading to America for a intense rampage, killing everyone one at a time. Who will be able to survive in Ryoko's little slaughter? Characters *Ryoko (antagonist) *Jade *Spark *Ryle *Twilight *Rare *Little Blue (mentioned) *Jones (mentioned) *Neko (mentioned) *Fox (mentioned) Transcript (Shows flashback of a violet catgirl walks out of a capsule and opens one eye to see a gray cat like pupils as a man walks out to be none other than Mr. Black) Mr. Black: How are you doing today? As you must be ready. Violet Catgirl: Yes, yes I am. Mr. Black: Good, then go. (opens the door) Violet Catgirl: (about to leave) Oh, by the way. Call me Ryoko. (Ryoko leaves Mr. Black's base in the Mexican desert as she decides to head towards America) Ryoko: I'm gonna carve my name on every last one of my victims. (Ryoko sees a bus and grabs onto the back of the bus without anyone noticing as she lets it ride her to America) (Flashback ends as it shows Ryoko walking on the sidewalk as sees military tanks with turrets, she begins to walk on the road) (The tanks start driving toward her as Ryoko draws out a katana sword with an luminous turquoise glow on the blade and walks on the road to block the way of the tanks as one of them aim a mounted .50 cal machine gun if she doesn't clear the way) Soldier: Attention madam, clear the road! This is an official state business! We are authorized to use fo- (Ryoko charges at one of the tanks with insane speed and jumps high in the air. Even though she is caught in the tank firing range, she deflects every shot by using the flat side of the katana sword and slices the soldier in two along with the turret in two while the tank almost tilted to the back making the corpse bounce in the air) (Cuts to Jade, Twilight, Violet, Ryle, and Spark in a bar booth as they see people running out of the bar) Jade: What's going on? Random Man: Didn't you hear? A cat like lady is destroying the city! (runs out) Ryle: Cat woman? This is fucking new. Twilight: It sounds like the people need help, what should we do? Jade: (smirks) I'm sure it's nothing. (Shows Ryoko with soldiers ambushing her) Soldier: Okay! We got her! (After that moment, Ryoko knees the soldier up his chin with tremendous force that it launches him in mid air. Ryoko jumps on the pole and bounces off it to reach him and slices him in half while in mid air. While the soldier run close to her, she uses one swing to strike them when their behind her in an instant as the upper bodies slid clean off and blood sprays out of the lower bodies) (Meanwhile back at the bar) Twilight: Any ideas on what we should do? Violet: One of us has to distract her until we get outta here. Jade: How would we do that? (Suddenly outside, it shows Rare getting out of a coffee shop and she sees Ryoko killing the soldiers) Rare: Oh shit! I better get out of here. (runs off) (Right before Rare can run, she sees a blade stabbed through her chest from behind) Ryoko: (shows herself stabbing Rare from behind) I will bathe in your blood. (Back in the bar) Jade: We have our distraction, let's go! Twilight: What about Rare? Jade: Who cares, let's go. (The group runs out while Ryoko continues to kill Rare) Ryoko: You walked into the middle of the slaughter. (Ryoko plunges her blade through Rare's head and skull and slices it clean off. Even though Rare lays dead headless, she stabs through her torso area and throws it in the air along with blood flying and falls back to the ground for Ryoko to uses cloud blowing slashes at the remains of Rare's corpse until there is nothing but a pile of tiny pieces of flesh as blood splatters on the ground) (Back in Jade's home) Jade: (sighs) Alright, we escaped her. Twilight: Where's Jones? Jade: At some convention with Little Blue, so I have the place all to myself for the weekend. Spark: Who the hell was the girl!? She almost looks identical to Neko except with one bang and a cat like pupil! Twilight: Maybe she was created somehow. Violet: Do you know anyone other than Spark or Jones? Ryle: Yeah, do you? Jade: What do you mean by that? Violet: Well, Spark created Neko unexpectedly when he went to Jones' lab. Jade: I don't know anyone else who would create that "thing" so don't look at me. Spark: Okay, well I know a terrorist who- (realizes) MR. BLACK!!! Twilight: You really think so? Spark: Yeah, why would anyone besides him be able to do that? Jade: We better find a way to kill this creature then. Ryle: I don't know about you guys, I but I'm gonna go for it. (about to leave Jade's home) Twilight: Ryle! (follows him) Careful! Your not the most powerful being on the planet. Ryle: I KNOW that! I'm just gonna go for it, and try to stall her. And If I don't come back, tell Fox that I said she's a bitch. (leaves) Twilight: God, he's so arrogant. (walks back inside) (Ryoko was walking to find the group until she sees Ryle walking to her) Ryle: Okay, let's just make this clear. I wasn't thinking of stalling you but I sure as fucking hell want to cripple you. (prepares to fight) Ryoko: I know, for someone strong willed, you sure are stupid to face me. Ryle: Shut the fuck up pussy. (Ryoko and Ryle charge up at each other and are about to clash until the scene and flashes and pauses at once and cuts to the group) Twilight: Well Ryle left, I think we should go find him. Jade: Why? He's an idiot for doing that. Spark: Well, that's what he gets. Twilight: I will. (Twilight leaves) Jade: What should the rest of us do? Violet: We should watch, and if things get bad. I'll go too. Jade: So we should follow Twlight? Violet: I'll follow her. Jade: Okay, but you better be careful Violet. Violet: Right, could you hand me four guns and twin katanas just in case? (Jade gives Violet two combat pistols and two assault rifles, and a pair of twin katanas) (Violet attaches the assault rifles on the back of her boots and twirls the twin combat pistols before putting them away) Jade: I guess Spark and I will stay here just in case. Spark: Yeah. (Back to the fight with Ryoko and Ryle) (Ryoko and Ryle were panting, Ryoko has no scratches but Ryle was all cut up and bleeding) (Ryoko runs up a building and into the air with one full axe kick, as she lands on the ground and it causes a sonic boom crumbles all around her and Ryle, as the ground beneath him crumbles and he runs away as the ground around him still crumbles down) Ryle: Shit! (notices) NO! Stay clear of clear of her dammit! (Ryle jumps to the other side of where the ground isn't crumbling, but he hits his upper body on the edge, slips, and falls as while Ryle is falling backwards, his right foot is wrapped around some rope, and the person holding the rope is Twilight) Twilight: (pants) Need some help? Ryle: Well, in a situation like this, I'm guessing YES! (Ryoko jumps across the pit and right through Twilight with a combat knife ready to stab her through the back as Twilight looks at her in slow motion as Ryoko looks at her back in slow motion) (Twilight, using her right hand, holds the rope, while using her left hand to create a shield around her that sends Ryoko across the city) Twilight: (continues to pull up Ryle) Okay we better hurry before she comes back) (Ryle looks to see the rope beginning to break and he looks down to see a bottomless pit with nothing but black surrounding it) Ryle: Twilight listen to me, you gotta let me go. Twilight: No! There's a chance that I can save you! (Ryoko keeps striking the barrier to make Twilight lose concentration) Twilight: I can still save you! Even though your heavier than you look. (The rope continues to break a little more) Ryle: Well that cat bitch is gonna make you lose your concentration for that shield your holding if you don't let me go! Twilight: No! I can... (The shield breaks open as Twilight turns around to see Ryoko as the rope falls along with Ryle to his death in the abyss) Twilight: (looks down the abyss) NOOOO!!!!!!!! (Ryoko prepares to attack Twilight as Jade swings in one a rope and catches Twilight as they make it into an alley where Violet and Spark are in) Jade: You alright Twilight? Twilight: (sighs) No, not really. Spark: What happened!? Violet: Don't tell me Ryle wasn't very lucky. Twilight: I was holding a rope that was wrapped around his foot over a bottomless pit, and... that cat thing made me let go. Jade: So Ryle is now dead now. Twilight: (shakes his head in agreement) Yes, and I could've saved him, but... (looks down) it was too late. Violet: Guys, I think someone is trying to kill us right now. (points to Ryoko) (Ryoko is shown piercing through five sticks of dynamite and lighting them up on the pole of the naginata and throws it at them while the camera focuses on the speeding weapon) Jade: Shit! We better run! (The group runs out of the alleyway, during that, there was a pool of gasoline in the alley and when the dynamite went off, it unleashes a massive explosion that plays in slow motion and blows the group away, however Violet g) Twilight: (covered in smoke) Is everyone okay? Jade: (gets up and brushes the smoke away from her) Yeah, I'm fine. Spark: Me too. Twilight: (gets up) What does that cat want. Ryoko: (walks to the group and is able to hear Twilight) I want to kill nothing more and nothing less. Jade: You better leave, or else you'll have one hell of a fight. Ryoko: I decline. (Ryoko pulls out her HF Darkness Sword) (Jade pulls out a mech suit, which looks like the iron man suit, and puts it on) Jade: Then I accept your challenge. Twilight: Where did you get that Jade? Jade: Jones gave it to me just in case of an emergency. (Ryoko suddenly throws out a wave of kunais at Twilight and plays in slow motion when they reach closer to her face, Twilight was able to duck and dodge the wave of kunais) Twilight: Shit! What's your problem!? Ryoko: Quit chatting let's get this over with. (Jade prepares to fight Ryoko) (Ryoko jumps on the side of the pole and jumps off for a boost a speed to launch several sword strikes at Jade) (Jade blocks the slash strike by grabbing Ryoko's arms and throws her against the wall several times as Ryoko falls down) (Ryoko front flips before she crashes and beckons Jade to come at her) (Jade runs towards Ryoko ready to strike her) (Ryoko slides underneath Jade and climbs up to her back to throw her high in the air by using her strength and intercepts by jumping able to reach her height and launches a mid air combo with one heavy strike that drives her back to the ground followed by a skid mark) (Jade quickly gets up and fires hand blasts at Ryoko while she's in the air) (Ryoko uses the flat side of the blade and has her blade ready and with one full pierce, the blade with right through Jade's palm with she continued blasting as the blaster itself malfunctions) Jade: (in pain) Dammit! (pulls the blade out) Ryoko: (grabs her blade and twirls it) The fun is just beginning. Jade: Like I'm going to give up! (Ryoko and Jade charge at each other and kept fighting as each strike as countered by the other while slashing and blast sounds are heard) Twilight: Spark? Where's Violet? Spark: Yeah, I haven't seen her since we escaped from that alleyway. Twilight: I hope she's okay. (Jade falls down to the ground after Ryoko does a powerful punching combo on her face, as Ryoko looks down at Jade coughing at blood on the ground) Ryoko: Okay, I think we're about done here. (grabs her HF Darkness Sword and prepares to pierce her through the chest) (A bullet was suddenly flying toward Ryoko as she slices it in two in slow motion and the person who shot her was none other than Violet) Jade: (in pain) Violet? Violet: Yeah, sorry I'm late. (gets Jade up) Jade: Where were you when I got your ass whooped? (stills cringes from being in pain) Violet: When I was caught in the explosion I had to crawl through a lot of rubble and run to get you guys. Jade: Well we still have much to do. Violet: Hey Twilight, can you heal her wounds? (Twilight grabs Jade's arms and closes her eyes, as the wounds on Jade, including her stabbed hand heals and Jade fully recovers) Twilight: She should be all good. Ryoko: Two against one, this should be interesting. (puts away her HF Darkness Blade and grows out black claws with green and black flames) Jade: Twilight, you and Spark better find a safe palace to hide, this is too dangerous for you two. (Twilight runs off with Spark) Violet: You ready for this? (draws out two katanas) Jade: (takes off the suit) Yeah, why not. (pulls out a minigun) Got a plan? Violet: The best is to fight her and never hold back. (notices Ryoko's claws) Also, keep away from those claws, those kind are extremely poisonous. Jade: Or any claws in general. (shoots her minigun at Ryoko) (Ryoko charges at Jade while evading and sliding through the speeding bullet while sliding through one bullet over her in slow motion and tries to strike her but Violet charges in front of Ryoko and blocks herself away from her claws and breaks open to shows an open area to do a fast twin katana blade combo) Jade: Let's play bitch! (continues to fire her minigun at Ryoko) (Ryoko hears the bullets and dodges every last one of them, Violet jumps in the the air and launches an axe kick at Ryoko as she was able to hear it and blackflips away as the kick to the ground causes massive smoke) Jade: Shit! Where did the smoke come from!? (The smoke blows away to reveal Violet as she charges through and tries to kick but Ryoko grabs and holds her leg, Violet does a roundhouse kick that contains a wave of bullet coming from the assault rifle attached behind her boots. Ryoko sees it and realize that Violet's other boot is also attached with an assault rife as Violet fires a rapid volley causing Ryoko to backflip and avoids getting hit) Jade: Eat knives! (throws many knives at Ryoko's face while she is fighting with Violet) (Ryoko dodges the knives every time they reach her as well of the rapid wave of bullets from each roundhouse kick by Violet in slow motion in a far range) Jade: Seriously, how hard is it to kill a fucking cat!? (One knife suddenly cuts off Ryoko's tail as she cringes a bit from the pain) Jade: (smiles) I bet that hurts doesn't it? (Ryoko was still cringing and pulls put a large shuriken for her to throw it at Jade with immense force that she wont make it in time, Jade gets up and suddenly gets behind Ryoko before she could know it and pulls out a knife to Ryoko's neck) Jade: Alright Violet, I got her! (Violet runs to Jade with one katana ready to thrust at Ryoko, but when she almost reaches her, Ryoko grows out and extends her left claw to pierce her through the torso area, causing her to drop her katana) Jade: (surprised) Violet! (stabs Ryoko in the neck causing blood to squirt as Jade goes to see Violet) Violet: (coughs out blood) Shit, this is really pathetic. Jade: Viola? Are you going to be okay? Violet: Well, at this rate, the poison struck inside me will enter the blood stream and into my lungs, especially my heart. Jade: (sighs) Then I bettertake care of this myself, but how? Violet: Jade, her weak point... is her left eye... (dies) (Jade gets up and turns to Ryoko) Ryoko: Looks like this is the final round. (Jade picks up the katana Violet was using) Jade: I guess it is. (Ryoko draws out her HF Darkness Blade as the two get into their battle stances) Ryoko: Let's dance. (Ryoko and Jade charge toward each other and fight each other with swords) (Ryoko and Jade kept countering attacks with their own as clashing sounds are heard) Jade: Why won't you just give up and die!? Ryoko: I was made to kill, and I always will! Jade: That will never happen! (continues to attack Ryoko with her katana) (Ryoke blocks and parries Jade's sword strikes and releases a wave of slashes at Jade's path) (Jade dodges and tires to focus on Ryoko's left eye) Ryoko: Give it up, Mr. Black extracted Neko's DNA into his machine to create me. And it has all knowledge for the skills of fighting you taught her. Jade: Maybe, but I can still take you out... since I know you and Neko are the same. (throws a knife at Ryoko's left eye) (Ryoko grabs the knife but it was to distract her as Jade rushes and pierces Ryoko's left eye as Ryoko uses the knives Jade threw at her to stab her in the chest where her heart is located) Jade: If I die! (uses her hands to digs into Ryoko's left eye and kill her) So... do... you... Ryoko: (coughs out blood) Beaten by a damn human. (Ryoko and Jade both fall dead as Twlight and Spark come out to see their dead bodies) Twlight: Wow, that was been some battle. Spark: Yeah, it was. Twlight: I'm just glad this is over. (looks down and sighs) Spark: By the way, how did you know our names? Twilight: I can read minds, plus Jade introduced me to your friends. Spark: I see, you should meet my friends who looks just like Ryoko but pretty nice and loving. Twilight: I'm sure I will do that pretty soon. (Spark hugs Twilight as the camera pans out from where they are and goes out to the sunset. Time lapses with Ryoko's corpse laying on the ground as the camera focuses on his head, the slowly zooms more closer to her face until the eye opens widely before screen quickly cuts to black) END Category:Episodes Category:Horror Episodes